Swapped
by Master Wayne
Summary: Harry has failed to kill Voldemort over the many times that he has confronted him, so the gods have to send their most powerful demigod to help him. But something goes wrong, instead, they switch places! Percy has to find a way to get Harry back! Stupid prophecies. Official forum for questions and writing updates: www.fanfiction. com/forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

**I think its safe to say that I do not own any of these characters...  
**

**Percy**

It all started out as a normal day for Percy, or as normal as it gets for a demigod. Seeing how the war with the Giants and Gaea had just ended, and monster attacks on the camp were at an all time low, Percy made time in his schedule so he could be alone with Annabeth. All was going according to plan when he didn't show up for his archery training, which he hated anyway, and instead kidnapped Annabeth and dragged her into the lake with him.

"Gah! Who is this?" She yelped as he pulled her under the water "Oh, thank the gods it's just you seaweed brain" she exhaled after Percy created an air bubble for them to breathe in.

"Just thought that you could use a break," he smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers and eased into a kiss.

Just at that moment, Percy's vision went black and once it was back, he was not kissing Annabeth underwater anymore.

**Ok, so authors note time! I'm toying with this new idea for a crossover. I haven't seen one like this yet, but tell me what you think!**

**Lets set some things straight here:**

**1) Percy does not have the Achilles curse anymore **

**2) Some people have died in the Giant war (don't get too anxious, you'll eventually find out who)**

**3) Harry is approaching / in the beginning of the seventh book and that's where it stops (most of the info will be accurate enough I hope)  
**

**4) The whole Hogwarts in a different world thing will be explained to Percy **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided that it would be too hard to follow the book, so I'm just going to write around the basis that Harry is on his seventh year and thats about it. **

**And yea, I know... I don't own them, don't rub it in.**

**Harry**

Harry had just got off the Hogwarts Express, but already, he could feel everyone's eye's boring into him. The train ride had been bad enough, Ron had accidentally lit one of the Weasley twins unstoppable fireworks in the car. Harry was still puzzled about how one can go about accidentally lighting a firework, but by the time that they had been able to put it out the had drawn quite the crowd, Harry's new robes had been singed and their car smelt like burnt hair for the entire trip. Not only that, but he kept hearing more whispering than usual as he passed them, comments like, "Do you really think he is the chosen one," or "If he's so great, why hasn't he defeated You-Know-Who yet?"

It's true that he had missed multiple chances to kill him, but he had a good feeling about this year.

Besides, Harry knew not to let things like these get to his head because those were the kind of comments that were going to ruin a great last year at Hogwarts. He had an awesome girlfriend, a great pair of best friends, and the best school a teen wizard could ever hope for.

As they met up with Luna and Neville to head up to the castle something very strange happened, suddenly, Harry had this intense headache. But it only got weirder, he had a vision where he saw himself sneaking up behind a beautiful blonde haired girl who was shooting a bow. Then it was all over and Harry was back to his own eyes with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Harry?" questioned Ron

"Yea, don't worry about me Ron, probably just after effects of that wonderful firework you set off inside the car" he snapped back

"I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

"Never mind Ron, sorry, but we better get going or we are going to miss the carriages and opening ceremony."

The three wizards jumped into the last carriage along with Nevil and Luna.

"Those Thestrals still freak me out," Harry commented

"I'm surprised that over your many years, that you haven't become accustomed to them," replied Luna.

"Every year right before I get off of the express, I tell myself that there is nothing to be freaked out about, but then, BAM, freaked out."

Ron made a snorting noise, "I was wondering why you would always look bothered whenever we rode in these, but now I completely understand you. I am never going to be able to get used to those things."

Harry recalled the events of last year, Ron and Hermione had to watch as that evil bastard Snape killed Dumbledore, which was the entire reason that they could see Thestrals in the first place.

Once they arrived at the castle, and had filed into the great hall for the opening ceremony, the three young wizards got to talking.

"Did you notice that thick fog over the castle when we got here," Hermione asked.

"Yea," Ron questioned, "What was that? I've never seen anything like it before at Hogwarts."

"Don't ask me," Harry remarked, "Remember that you've been living around wizards and magic all of your life, but I've only known about it for 6 years now."

"Well-"

Headmistress McGonagall then stood up and welcomed the old students back, wished the first years good luck, and said a solemn word regarding Dumbledore.

At that point the sorting began, Gryffindor got quite a few nervous looking first years, but all were welcomed with warm smiles and eventually relaxed.

The dinner was amazing, the house elves had really outdone themselves this time. Not only was the dinner great, but the dessert was even better. The pies and pastries were so delicious that Harry had to remind himself that he was, indeed, in a public place and he, sadly, had to show good manners and control his hunger.

After dinner, Harry and the others went back to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ginny waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up, as did his own. Because of Voldemort being on the rise and all, Harry had to stay at the Dursleys the entire summer and didn't get a chance to go to the Burrow. He and Ginny had exchanged letters via owl all summer, but it was nowhere near as close as getting to see her. Hermione and Ron had gone off to some corner of the room to do who knows what, probably make out, so Harry decided that it was a good time to do the same. He dragged Ginny, who gladly followed, off to a place where they could be alone, and without saying a word, they just kissed, her lips against his. At that moment Harry's brain decided that it was a good time for him to have another one of his headache visions. This time he was... Wait! He was underwater, in a giant air bubble, kissing the blonde girl! He closed his eyes just to try to get the headache and this weird vision to go away, but it wouldn't, that's when he realized that he wasn't inside the Gryffindor common room any more.

Then, the water crashed in all around him.

**I bet you want to know what happens next! Well you can't, not until after I get the next chapter written!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, follow, and especially favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Percy Meets Ginny

**Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!**

**I love how Percy gets introduced in this chapter!  
**

**And, Percy and Harry aren't mine (yet), pout pout **

**Percy**

When Percy's sight came back, he was definitely not in the same place anymore. First of all, he could not sense the water from Long Island Sound, and secondly, the lips that were locked onto his were definitely not those of Annabeth.

"Blech!" Percy yelped as he reared in the opposite direction.

"Who? what?" the girl he was accidentally kissing stammered "Who are you?"

"I could be asking the same of you!" Percy retorted "I was having a moment with my girlfriend and now... now THIS!"

"Yeah, well I was also having a moment when you so rudely intruded!"

"I'm sorry!" Percy replied sarcastically "I don't generally choose where and when I randomly teleport. Speaking of, where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts you idiot! Don't you know"

Percy asked Nikaó to scan the surrounding area and to tell him his location. Nikaó was Percy's refurbished shield watch which Tyson had made. It had been badly damaged while protecting his friends, but the gods had done a little repair work on it, and even infused it with some godly power. It now basically acted an an artificial intelligence system with perks. It could turn into a shield, manipulate the mist (which Percy was grateful for considering that he could not do it himself), and had powers related to the gods who had helped repair it. It did have its own reserves of power, but it usually would use the wearers power to do this, and since it was now permanently attached Percy, he had to use it sparingly.

Nikaó was finished scanning the area. That was funny, the watch could usually scan for about 50 miles in any direction, but Percy only received info on a small, irregularly shaped area about 6 miles across at its longest stretch. It appeared to be a dimensional pocket with a castle filled with some type of life form

"Hey you, earth to mystery boy!"

"I have a name you know!"

"And that would be?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson at your service" he commented as he performed a slight bow "You are?"

"Ginny Weasley." she stated plainly.

"Pleasure to... ah... meet you, I guess, Ginny"

"Likewise, now please enlighten me with what you did to Harry?"

"And please tell me, who is this Harry?" Percy asked, genuinely puzzled

"He might have been," Ginny hesitated "my boyfriend."

"Oh I see," he smirked at her blush "What did he look like?"

"Well, actually, now that I think about it. He looks a lot like you, accept scrawnier, has glasses, and emerald-green eyes."

Percy mentally asked Nikaó to look for this Harry kid, no luck.

"I'm really sorry about your boyfriend," Percy stifled a laugh as she blushed again, "but I really have never seen him before. I'm still trying to figure out where I am."

"I told you already, we're at Hogwarts."

"Wait," said Percy, trying to restrain hold back a laugh, "Hogwarts? Is that some new pig skin disease?"

"Of course not! You must know what Hogwarts is if you were able to make it inside. I mean, unless you are a wizard, you can't even get through the barrier to board the train, much less get into the castle or the Gryffindor common room."

"Nope, never heard of it, I don't recall coming here on a train, and just a few minutes ago, I was in New York. And, wizard? I've seen and heard about a lot of funny stuff, but never wizards." Wizards, could they in any way be related to Hecate he thought. "So, Ginny, please explain to me this barrier of yours and wizards in general, like where they came from."

"Hmm, a strange boy, claiming that he never has heard of Hogwarts or wizards suddenly takes the place of Harry and kisses me-"

"That was not my fault," Percy stammered.

"I don't care, and now this boy wants to know all the secrets of the wizarding community." Ginny assessed, "A bit suspicious if you ask me, plus I do not feel inclined to tell you this informa-

At that moment a kid with the reddest hair Percy had ever seen walked over to them.

"Hey Harry, sorry for interrupting, but when you get a chance, could we talk, like up in our room."

Ginny looked as confused as Percy was, but he was sure of it. This redhead had looked directly at him addressed him like a close friend and called him Harry.

**Why can Ginny see Percy and the redhead ****(guess who that is) ****can't? hmmmmm**

**So, I was thinking (I love cliffhangers MUAHAHAHAH) that I would get a chapter in every day or something like that (maybe two days every once in a while). What do you think? Any suggestions? Leave a review! **

**I thought that I had something else to say, but I guess it just slipped my mind! Oh well!**

**- Master Wayne **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Blonde Haired Maniac

**I attempt at having a social life, so I might not always update every day, but I'll do my best. **

**But it's summer and school got out! So I'll at least have a little more time to write!**

**Still don't own them, darn.**

**Harry**

He dragged Ginny, who gladly followed, off to a place where they could be alone, and without saying a word, they just kissed, her lips against his. At that moment Harry's brain decided that it was a good time for him to have another one of his headache visions. This time he was... Wait! He was underwater, in a giant air bubble, kissing the blonde girl! He closed his eyes just to try to get the headache and this weird vision to go away, but it wouldn't, that's when he realized that he wasn't inside the Gryffindor common room any more.

Then, the water crashed in all around him. Harry felt someone grab his wrist and pull him up out of the water, but his head was still throbbing from his earlier headache. He guessed his mystery savior was that blonde girl that he had somehow ended up kissing underwater.

When he reached shore, Harry realized that he was no longer in the Hogwarts castle, not even the grounds. There were around twenty different cabins, each decorated extremely different from one another, which were built in a U shape and had teens, most in orange shirts going in and out of them. A rock climbing wall, with what appeared to be, wait... lava!

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a dagger biting into his neck, it was the same blonde girl who had saved him from drowning. Harry immediately went for his wand.

"Tell me" the girl said in an extremely menacing voice, "what did you do with Percy."

"I do not know who this Percy kid is, much less what happened to him." Harry replied in a panicked voice.

"Fine, at least tell me how you were able to get past the camp's borders."

"And again, I have no clue" Harry offered "I was just at Hogwarts, having a... um... moment with my girlfriend when I showed up underwater, and wait, how were you underwater?"

"I'm the one with the knife remember" the girl coolly remarked.

Harry decided that it was the time to act._ Expelliarmus_ he shouted while he waved his wand at the mysterious girl. Her dagger stayed in her hand. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to be" the girl chuckled

"That was supposed to be a disarming spell" Harry explained, defeated.

"A disarming spell you say" the girl didn't look surprised at all, instead she acted as if she had seen weirder things "I see, you must have been blessed by Hecate or are a descendant of someone who has been blessed by her, being the goddess of magic and all."

"Hold on, goddess of magic? Hecate?" Harry remembered that he still had a dagger pressed to his throat. This girl really had some trust issues.

"I'm surprised you don't know the origins of your so-called power, but I'm guessing that Hecate did not give you guys enough power to ever be a problem for the gods or because of that, their children"

"Okay, before you start rambling on, could you please take this dagger away from my throat." Harry asked

"As soon as you tell me where Percy is"

"I will tell you this one more time, I don't know who Percy is, much less what happened to him"

"It seems you don't" she said confidently as if she was able to read his mind "Promise you won't try to kill me or anything if I do let you go"

Harry nodded. She let him go, he brushed himself off and put his wand back in his pocket. And stared at the ground absent-mindedly, trying to get his wits about him.

"So" the mystery girl broke the silence, "do you have a name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" he answered "And you?"

"Annabeth Chase" she responded "Sorry about the whole dagger thing, it's just instinct when someone shows up like that"

"Don't worry about it" Harry chuckled as he thought out loud "it is definitely not the first time that I have almost been killed"

"Lets go somewhere private, then, you talk." Annabeth ordered

"I don't think I have a choice in this matter, so let's get going."

The girl brought Harry to one of the cabins, it was ow, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were a rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. Once Harry got inside, he saw six empty bunk beds, one of which was messy and the walls glowed like abalone.

"Now, you talk" she said as she threw him a towel to dry off with

"Well, I'm not sure what to say, but here goes nothing." Harry said as he caught the towel and began to dry his hair.

So for the next half-hour or so, Harry explained to Annabeth the wizarding school of Hogwarts, and his day up to the point when he found himself drowning and she had saved him. Harry had to admit, even for a dagger wielding maniac such as Annabeth, learning about the wizards had to come as a shock. Not a single ounce of emotion ever crossed her face during the explanation, the only response that he ever received was a slight nod, or a go on.

After Harry indicated that he was finished, Annabeth stood up and was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Wait!"

"I need time to think this over and talk with someone, you can sleep in this cabin tonight and I'll bring you dinner. Don't go outside just yet because we don't want to stir up any extra trouble."

"Okay, thanks, for all of this, and saving my life earlier."

"No problem, now I can tell, there's something that's been bothering you ever since you tried to use your magic on me"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry tentatively replied "do you think that there is something wrong with it, or are you something special?"

She sighed, "I guess since you told me about yourself, I might as well tell you about us as well"

"Us?" Harry questioned

"Harry, have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

"A little"

"Well, what if I told you that all of those things were and still are real. All of the gods, they are still around. Although they are not in Greece any more because their center of operation changes due to the center of world power. They are currently residing in America, and sometimes those gods have children with mortals. This child, half god, half mortal is called a demigod. All of the kids at this camp are demigods. Your magic is not broken, it just has no effect on godly blood. My theory is that your magic originated from Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. She had to make sure that her 'pets' could not turn against her, so she made your magic unable to harm any type of godly blood."

Harry was speechless, this news was bigger than finding out he was a wizard.

"Before I can tell you anything else, I have to go talk with someone about it. I will bring your dinner in later."

And with that, the blond girl walked out the door.

**I might not be able to update as often on the weekends!**

**Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Please PM me or leave a review with any ideas!**

**- Master Wayne**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Demigod Day at Hogwarts

******Make sure you check out the forum for updates, suggestions and questions: forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/**

**I'm personally pretty excited about this chapter, a lot happens, so try to keep up!**

**Before you start reading, I have to say right now that Aragog (Hagrid's giant spider buddy) is still alive.  
**

**I've started making the chapters a little longer to make up for my lack of updating and anti-climactic authors notes. I'm like really sorry for doing that to you guys, but, what can I say, I had writers block. **

**Percy**

Percy rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes, waking up from a dreamless sleep was something unusual to Percy. He then recalled what had happened the previous night. After the redhead came over to talk to this Harry kid, (to which Ginny was genuinely bewildered) Percy found a way to get rid of the kid by telling him that he was probably not the best person for relationship advice. The look on the his face was priceless when he realized the Percy had figured out what he was going to bring up before he even said it. After he and Ginny talked for a while about why Ron saw Harry instead of Percy. The only logical explanation to this was that the mist had made him look like Harry in order to reduce the confusion, which meant that Ginny could see through the mist. After he accidentally mentioned the mist out loud and a good five minutes of pestering about it from Ginny, he told her the basics of his background. Then, like most, when they learn about the Greek gods still being up and kicking, they need some time to think it over. She told Percy to go up the hallway to the right and when it branches again, to go right again. He would get to a room with five identical beds in it, he then had to look for the bed with the chest labeled Harry Potter in front of it, and that was where Percy was at that moment. She had also told him that he should probably fill in for Harry when he was gone and that she would explain why later.

Ron mumbled something about Hermione in his sleep and then rolled over, interrupting Percy's train of thought. Well, better get up and get some breakfast, he thought. Because he couldn't find any real clothes in Harry's chest, only what appeared to be robes, Percy kept on the clothes he had from the day before and went back down to the room where he first appeared. Then he remembered that he had no clue where he was going. Luckily, Ginny was already there.

"Hey," he motioned to Ginny, "any chance that you could show m... what happened to you?" her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. It was pretty safe to say she looked like a steam roller had come through her room and decided that she should get run over.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night; I felt like a god was going to blast me with lightning or drown me or something."

Percy playfully chuckled, "Don't worry, they would never do that, unless you somehow made them really mad."

"I'm not sure whether I should be comforted or disturbed by that."

"So, I happen to be, like, extremely hungry, so could you tell me where I could get food." Percy asked as politely as he could without giving away that he was so hungry, he could hardly walk.

"Sure, just let me go get my robes on, and you're going to want put some on too if you want to fit in."

"Wait, you're telling me that you guys wear those robe things around all the time."

"Yeah, it's the school uniform, and considered formal dress ware, so everyone is going to be wearing them." she said like wearing robes around in public was a normal thing.

Percy realized that the wizards were a bit cliche when he found out that they used wands last night, but this, this was too much.

"So I seriously have to wear one," he complained

"Yes" she snapped

He sighed and started walking back to Harry's room. On his way there, he met Ron, great, the last thing Percy wanted to do was give away his identity the first day he was here. Ron opened his mouth to talk until Percy, as Harry, cut him off.

"Sorry Ron, I don't have time right now."

"But... but" Ron stammered. And at that Percy walked past him.

He really didn't like being so cold to all of these Harry kids friends, but he didn't know enough about wizards, this school, or Harry to be talking to his close friends yet.

Once Percy reached the room, he looked through the trunk until he found a set of wizard robes. When he put them on, they were a bit tight, but otherwise fit almost perfectly. Harry must have been about the same size as Percy, a little scrawnier, but essentially the same size.

He walked out of the boys part of the sleeping quarters and into the main room. Ginny was not there yet, probably fixing that steam rolled look that she managed over the night. Percy stifled a laugh.

"And what would you be laughing about?" Ginny asked as she walked out of the girls hall.

"Nothing," he said quickly "could we please go now, I'm still starving."

She looked skeptical, "Sure, just when we get there, don't cause a scene."

"Whatever you say boss." Percy said sarcastically while mock saluting.

Ginny stuck her tongue out in response and said, "Well, lets get going."

When they reached what Ginny called the 'great hall'

Percy was astonished, it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, all dressed in the ridiculous robes. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table which appeared to seat the teachers.

"We'll be siting at the Gryffindor table over there." She pointed to the table all the way to the left.

"Gryffindor?"

"Oh, right, I never told you about the different houses. When we first get to Hogwarts, we are sorted by our personality traits into different houses. There's Gryffindor, which values brave, Hufflepuff, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members, Ravenclaw, which values wit, learning, and wisdom, and finally, Slytherin, which technically values cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. It's common knowledge that almost all of the dark wizards come from that house."

"Ok, thanks for the crash course, but one more question." Percy replied as he took a seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, "I can guess what dark wizards are just by their name, but why are they such a big deal? Its not like there's hundreds of them, right?"

"There's more than you think. You see, we are kind of in the middle of a war right now."

"Oh great, another war I get involuntarily involved in." Percy muttered.

"What do you mean another war?" Ginny demanded.

"Before I was so rudely transported here, I had just fought in two wars." Percy replied with a solemn look on his face. "Anyway, please go on."

Ginny looked at him funny then went on, "So there's this extremely powerful dark wizard named Tom Riddle, who calls himself" she paused and said in a low voice, "Voldemort... He has gathered large numbers of dark wizards as his followers. These wizards call themselves Death Eaters."

Percy couldn't even hold back the laugh this time. He laughed so hard most of the table heard him, gave 'Harry' a funny look then went back to their conversations.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well- just-" Percy managed to get out between laughs, "who would ever want to eat Thanatos?"

"Who's Thanatos?"

"Oh, sorry, you probably don't know much about him. He's the Greek god of death, we just call him Death. So when I heard about people eating death, I just couldn't stop myself from imagining some weirdly dressed wizard taking a bit out of his arm."

"You've met death! And wait! We don't dress weirdly!"

"Yes you do, and yes, I have had a nice conversation with Death. I went on a quest a few years back to save him. Now back to your story."

He got another funny look from Ginny, "Okay, well anyway, when Harry, the person who you seemingly replaced, was just a baby, a prophecy was made that one of the two were going to kill the other. Hearing this," she paused again and said timidly, "Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. He went to where Harry had been living, just a baby, with his parents. The evil wizard killed both of Harry's parents then tried to kill Harry. The problem was, the killing curse that was supposed to kill Harry, reflected and killed Voldemort instead. That's why Harry has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and still gets so many funny looks from people."

"Don't worry about funny looks," Percy grunted as he was scarfing down a blueberry muffin, "I'm used to those."

"That prophecy is why I think you should fill in for Harry, if he dark lord somehow caught wind that Harry was missing, then he would become much more active. The one person who could kill him, gone."

Just then a blonde haired kid, about the same age as most of the older students, came up to Percy and Ginny along with two goon looking kids.

"That's Draco Malfoy, probably a Death Eater, just like his father," Ginny whispered into his ear.

The Malfoy kid was about to say something until he took a good look at Percy, who was supposed to look like harry. He immediately looked like he had seen a ghost, and then backed away with his goons.

"What was that all about," Percy asked.

"I don't know," Ginny pondered, "But be careful around him, if he gave you a look like that, maybe he can see through that mist stuff too."

"Agreed." Percy said as he watched Malfoy and the two goons sit back down at what Ginny had said was the Slytheryn table and start a heated discussion, occasionally glancing at him.

"We really have to get going to class," Ginny said as she stood up from the table, "and I can't help but notice, why did you only eat blue foods."

"Oh," Percy felt embarrassed, "I guess it's just an old habit from home."

Ginny didn't press further, which Percy was grateful for. He really didn't want to talk about his home life with a girl he had just met. Speaking of girls, he already missed Annabeth. Stupid ADHD, he thought, it always made him think of the worst things as the worst times. He couldn't get thinking of Annabeth now, not until he found a way to get back to Camp Half-Blood.

"So, I've been thinking," she spoke up while they were in the hallway to their next class, "you should really talk to the headmistress about your... um... situation."

"What makes you think that she would be able to help?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Well, usually, the headmasters and headmistresses know a lot more about the school and how magic in the school works than anybody else. She might be able to find a way to help you get back to where you came from."

"I see."

They walked into the classroom and took a seat towards the back of the class. Professor Flitwick was the name of the charms professor. He was an extremely short man with a squeaky voice, but was supposed to be the best charms professor in the entire wizarding world. Or that was what Ginny had told him about the man.

A man, probably the professor because he was exactly the way Ginny described, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he said in a squeaky voice. "Today we will be learning the Aguamenti Spell, or better known as the Water-Making Spell. The incantation is, as you heard, Aguamenti. The wand motion is just like this." the professor pulled out his stick and formed a wave motion. "Depending on the caster's concentration and intentions, this charm can be anything from a simple jet of water to a wave."

Percy perked up at this spell, if there was any way to make water wherever and whenever he needed it without having to use any of his own energy, he wanted to know.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, professor." Percy replied in the most respectable voice he could muster around this midget.

"You are quite proficient when it comes to this spell and I have seen you perform it yourself, could you please come to the front of the class and demonstrate."

There was no backing out of this, Percy realized that when the professor had mentioned that Harry had performed this spell in public before.

"Of course." Percy replied hesitantly as he got up and walked up to the front of the class. He noticed the blonde haired kid from before sitting on the opposite side of the room from where he had been sitting. He was looking at Percy with an extremely funny look, so Percy ignored him, he was used to the funny looks. Thank the gods, literally. Without Nikaó, he wouldn't be able to make Riptide, in pen form, look like one of those funny sticks that the wizards used as wands. He also would have to use some of his own power for it to create water. He asked Nikaó to make his pen look like a wand and to make it look like the water stream would come from the tip of the pen. He then used some of his own power to create water from the watch, which hung in midair while the mist hid it. Percy then ordered the water to blast from the tip of his pen. As he waved it in the same way that the professor had, he said "Aguamenti." The water shot out and he accidentally drenched the entire class, besides himself. Oops, maybe he used a little too much power and water.

He then went back to his seat as the professor used magic to dry everyone off.

"Thank you for that wonderful demonstration Mr. Potter, but next time, could you keep the water to yourself." he said

"Sorry about that," Percy apologized, "I guess I got a little carried away." He chuckled

The professor went on talking while Ginny asked him, "Ok first of all, how did you do that, and secondly, did you really have to drench us all?"

"In answer to your first question," Percy replied, "my wrist watch here is a gift from the gods." He said while holding up his arm with the watch on it. "It can do a lot of cool stuff that I'm not going to explain now." He turned his attention back to the front of the room.

"Wait, are you seriously going to ignore my second question?"

"Oh, sorry, all demigods have ADHD, so we are easily distracted." He chuckled, "I guess that sometimes I forget how powerful I am."

And with that, he went silent and watched the rest of the class practice their spells by trying to fill a bucket with water, a task that most were failing at. Ginny was fairing a little better than the others, but during one of her spells, she accidentally got water everywhere, including on Percy. Since he didn't see anyone watching him, he kept himself from getting wet.

"Look, if you are trying to get back at me, don't." He stated, "My thing is water, being a son of Poseidon and all. You can't even get me wet unless I let you."

"Not fair," she complained.

They were then interrupted by the signal to change classes.

The rest of the day went about the same. Ginny helped him out when he needed to know names of professors or what to say while faking a spell. He had to manipulate the mist a lot in most of his classes to hide that he was not a wizard. In Herbology, since he could not make the plants, Percy forgot what they were called, grow magically, he had to use some of Demeter's power. He might have overdone it a bit, causing the plant to become too large for the greenhouse to contain. Thank goodness that this was, according to Professor Sprout, 'The signs of an extremely powerful wizard,' Percy had been fine. The problem was, now he was getting even more looks than before.

Percy was now on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He and Ginny had just finished their last class, and Ginny had some stuff to do in the library, so Percy was on his own walking down the hallway to the tower.

Before long, Nikaó informed him that he had a follower. He turned around and said plainly, "You can come out now."

The blond haired kid from before, who Percy recognized as Draco Malfoy, stepped out from what appeared to be a cloak that made him mostly invisible.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked coolly

"I, um," Malfoy stuttered sheepishly, "Where is Harry? It's pretty easy to tell that you are not him, and the things you did in charms class today, that was not magic." he said gathering his courage.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Percy said while doubled over in laughter, "It's pretty easy to see that I am Harry Potter."

This kid could see through the mist, Percy thought, this is going to be tough to keep a secret. He silently hoped that this was the only other person in the building who could see through the only thing that was keeping the demigod world hidden from mortals.

"No you're not." he snapped, "All I want are answers, like who are you? What are you doing at our school? Why did-"

"Stop," Percy cut him off, "look, what makes you think I am obliged to tell you anything."

"Because I could tell the whole school what I know about you." he threatened

Now Percy was really laughing, "What an empty threat. What makes you think that anyone would believe you. From what I've gathered about you, no one trusts you any more. Telling them that would just make them think you were loony on top of untrustworthy. We're done here." he had finally got his laughing under control. And with that, he turned around and walked towards Gryffindor tower. He didn't get very far before Malfoy tried to hit him from behind with a jet of water. Percy turned around, completely dry, took control of the water, and sent it all at Malfoy. Percy refrained from killing the poor kid, but he must have ruffled his feathers quite a bit. Once he had enough fun, he dispersed all of the water.

"For your sake, keep out of this. All I'm going to tell you is that I hardly know what's going on myself, but if you do stick your head in my business again, you'll be lucky if you survive." Percy threatened. He turned around one more time and left a stunned Malfoy behind him.

Once he got back to the tower and said the password to the painting lady, which still freaked him out, he walked into the common room to find two flustered looking best friends of Harry's. Percy was constantly blowing them off and ignore them because they would have easily known that Harry was not acting like himself.

"Where have you been all day mate?" Exclaimed Ron the minute they were in talking distance of each other.

"Erm," Percy stuttered. He couldn't go around telling everyone his secret. Luckily Hermione started talking.

"Really Harry, we know that Ginny is important to you, but we should at least get a little time with you!"

"I'm really sorry guys, but I'm just going through a confusing and stressful time right now. I promise I'll tell you everything soon enough." Percy had to push Harry's friends aside again. He was really starting to feel bad about it, but he could not risk people finding out that Harry Potter was gone, at least for now.

After Percy had finished his homework from his classes, which was extremely hard with dyslexia, he headed down to the great hall for dinner. He ate a ton, so he wouldn't have to talk a lot with anybody. He exchanged a few words with Ginny, but otherwise kept to himself, thinking about his encounter with Draco that afternoon and maybe if there were any others who could see through the mist. It was highly unlikely, considering in all his travels, he had only met three outside of this school, and one of those was his mom. He couldn't help but always be watching his back.

He left the diner table early, again to avoid conversation, plus he was really tired. All of the power he had to use today had drained him, plus schoolwork was not his strong suit. Percy was ready for bed. He was hoping it was going to be another dreamless sleep, but his hopes were not fulfilled.

As the wall he was looking at faded to black, an image started to form. What looked like a giant man was talking to a giant spider.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep the spiders under control," the giant spider said, "I could hardly do it before, but now that a powerful demigod has entered the castle, the are more on edge than ever."

"I can smell him too," the giant said.

"The spiders are getting ready for an all assault on the castle soon, so just be careful."

"I hope this demigod can handle himself well, because soon, there's going to be trouble for them."

**Give me an opinion, should I do a different POV? If so then who? **

**Make sure you check out the forum for updates, suggestions and questions: forum/Swapped-Discussions/155205/**

**Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

**Peace out!**

**Master Wayne **


	6. Authors Note - Broken Arm

**Chapter 6 - A.N.**

**Sorry guys, I just broke my arm. No big typing for me. Chapter 6 is postponed, really sorry about this, the story was just starting to get interesting, but it took me five minutes to write this.**

**Peace out!**

**Master Wayne**


End file.
